Won't Let You See The Side Of Me
by AndieSquirrel
Summary: Spot and Leonard are going back to Florida for their summer vacation. But what happens when they meet a girl named Casey and her dog Sybrant? And what is Sybrant hiding from Spot? From the world?


**Hey people of ! I have always loved coming on here and reading the amazing fanfics you guys post! And I have always liked writing, I just don't think I'm that good... This is the first chapter of my new fanfic! It's based off of Disneys movie Teachers Pet! I hope you guys like it! **

Won't Let You See The Side Of Me  
>Fanfic based:<br>Disney's Teachers Pet

Chapter 1

It was the last day of 5th grade. It's been an entire year since Spot turned into a man and Leonard almost turned into a dog. But as everyone knows, and by everyone, I mean Mr. Jolly, Prettyboy, Spot, Leonard, and Dr. Krank, it ended well. Spot learned his lesson, and Leonard was happy to have his dog back. That was the biggest adventure they ever had. And they find it funny, how Marilou never knew about any of it. She knew, Spot, Leonard's dog, Scot, Leonard's friend from school, and... Well, Scot. The man that all of a sudden showed up on the doorstep of Marilou's porch. And immediately they fell in love. But Spot- Er.. Scot, didn't really love her THAT way. He just figured it would be a way that he could stay human, and him and Leonard could be together. But, Leonard wasn't very happy about that, so Spot ran off, just as Leonard wanted, and that's when Leonard thought  
>'If Spot can't be my dog... Maybe he can be my boy! I know what I have to do! I have to find Dr. Krank and get him to turn me into a dog!'<br>'What?! No!' Mr. Jolly and Prettyboy had yelled in unison.

Leonard woke up from his thoughts, sitting in his desk anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. He wanted it to be summer so bad, and he couldn't wait. His eyes darted to the clock. 2:58pm. Only two minutes left until it's finally summer vacation. This year seemed to last so long, it was unbearable. While Leonard continued staring at the clock, Spot was writing something down on a piece of paper. When he finished writing, he folded the paper I to a perfectly neat paper airplane. He aimed and...  
>"Oww!" Leonard yelled in pain. Spot held back a laugh as Leonard rubbed his head and the teacher came over by him.<br>"Leonard." He asked.  
>"Yes Mr. Johnson?" Leonard asked innocently.<br>"What happened?" Mr. Johnson asked, clearly annoyed.  
>Leonard turned to look at Spot but said nothing.<br>"Nothing sir, I just... Stubbed my toe on the desk leg." Leonard lied. Hoping Mr. Johnson will believe him.  
>As he wished, Mr. Johnson just nodded and walked away, as Leonard picked up the paper airplane that he had been hit with, and read it.<p>

'Hey bunky,  
>Serious thing to tell ya... I'm not kidding alright?<br>Read this carefully and think about every word.  
>I just wanted to remind you...<p>

I told ya so.  
>Hahaha ya know you love me!<br>- Your best bud, Spot'

Leonard glared back at his friend, as Spot chuckled.  
>A few nights ago, they had a fight over something dumb. Leonard saw this girl, and a huge crush grew right away. Leonard thought she winked at him, so he went over to talk to her. But when he came back, he looked very upset.<br>'What happened?' Spot had asked.  
>'She said she had something in her eye...' Leonard answered.<br>Spot laughed uncontrollably.  
>'Told ya so!' He said between hysterical laughs.<br>Leonard came back to reality, and continued glaring at Spot until the bell rang. Leonard went running to Spots desk.  
>"Dude, what the heck was that for?!" Leonard asked angrily.<br>"I'm sorry, bunky. I just had to remind you!" Spot smiled innocently.  
>"Whatever." Leonard glared. "Let's go, my mom is waiting for us!"<p>

This summer, they got to go back to Florida just for fun. They couldn't wait. Yes, they did have some bad memories from there, but it couldn't stop them from making good ones. Leonard and Spot ran home as fast as they could. Once they got there, Leonard just tossed his backpack into the open house door.  
>"C'mon mom! It's time to go!" Leonard yelled into the house.<br>"Ohh ok I'm coming! I bet you're happy Spot can come with this time!" Marilou, Leonard's mom, said. Spot and Leonard winked at each other.  
>"Oh yeah! Totally stoked!" Leonard exclaimed. Spot chuckled and woofed in agreement. He was happy to go on a trip with Leonard - as his dog. Not Scot, Leonard's friend from school. Everyone ran into the new camper and Marilou started driving. She always seemed to rush. But they didn't mind.<p>

When they finally got there, Leonard and Spot ran to a beach. The same one they had first went to last year. When Spot admitted his dream about being a boy to Leonard.  
>"Florida, sweet Florida!" Spot said as they sat down by the water.<br>"This is the life, huh pal?" Leonard sighed.  
>"Oh yeah. This is perfect. Not a care in the world." Spot agreed. Just then a frisbee hit Spot in the head.<br>"Ouch!" He yipped and rubbed his head.  
>"Hey!" Leonard growled. A girl came running over and picked up the frisbee.<br>"Sorry! I didn't mean to throw the frisbee this way, the wind took it from me..." The girl said. "Oh it's ok!" Leonard said.  
>"Woof. Woof." Spot rolled his eyes.<br>"I'm Casey, it's nice to meet you." The girl said.  
>"I'm Leonard, and you too!" Leonard said shaking her hand. Then a young German shepherd came trotting over.<br>"Casey, what's taking so long?" The dog asked.  
>"Sybrant! You're not supposed to talk in front of anyone but me!" Casey scolded her.<br>"Oh it's fine! My dog, Spot, talks too!" Leonard said.  
>"Way to keep the secret, Leonard." Spot rolled his eyes.<br>"See! I'm not the worlds only talking dog!" Sybrant said as she walked over to where Spot was sitting. Spot got a better look at her when she sat down next to him. She was smaller than german shepherds usually are, in fact she was just a little smaller than him. She beautiful blue eyes, which never happens in the genes of german shepherds. She had a black muzzle, and the rest of her body was an amber brown color. Spot also noticed she had a single white streak between the black fur, and the brown fur on the right side of her face. On the left side of her face, she had hair down in front of her eye. She had beautiful long eyelashes and a beautifully happy smile. She caught him staring at her.  
>"What?" She asked.<br>"Huh? Oh nothing... " Spot said, blushing. And he looked away as fast as he could.  
>"Well it was nice meeting you, Leonard and Spot!" Casey said.<br>"Yeah, you and your dog too!" Leonard said.  
>"Maybe we'll see you again sometime!" Leonard said.<br>"Yeah hopefully! Well, we better be going, see you guys later!" And with that, Casey and her dog ran off. Leonard looked at Spot and noticed he was watching them walk away with a smile Leonard never saw before.  
>"Spot? Are you ok?" Leonard asked.<br>"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Spot answered. Leonard eyed him suspiciously.  
>"Ok..."<p>

That night when Leonard was getting ready for bed, Spot started walking to the door.  
>"Hey, where are you going?" Leonard asked.<br>"I'm just going for a walk." Spot said.  
>"A walk? At 11 o'clock at night?" Leonard asked.<br>"...yes..." Spot said. "I'll be back soon!" He said as he walked out the door.  
>He walked down quite a few streets. Then decided it was time to go home. He just wanted to think about some stuff, and he needed alone time. But now it was midnight so he had to go home. Just when he was about to turn back he heard a voice calling him. He turned to see Sybrant walking up to him, and he could feel his face burning red.<br>"Hey Spot!" She said.  
>"Oh, uh, hi!" He said awkwardly.<br>"You don't know my name do you?" She asked.  
>"No, we never really met..." He admitted. She giggled a little and Spot felt himself blushing even more.<br>"My name is Sybrant." She explained.  
>"Sybrant... Wow, that's beautiful! Dutch for 'Victorious Warrior'." Spot said.<br>"Yeah, that's right! How'd you know that?" Sybrant asked.  
>"I'm not really sure, I've known it for as long as I can remember..." Spot said.<br>"Oh ok, cool! All my friends call me Moon though." She said.  
>"Why Moon?" Spot asked.<br>"Well, it's the meaning of my middle name, and it's easier to say and remember than Sybrant." Moon explained.  
>"Oh well Sybrant and Moon are both beautiful names." Spot said as that goofy smile came back.<br>"Aww thanks Spot, that's sweet! Do you wanna go somewhere fun?" She asked.  
>"Well, I don't know... I should get back to Leonard..." Spot said.<br>"Pleeeeease?" She begged.  
>"Oh why not." He smiled.<br>"Yay!" Moon said as she grabbed his paw and started running.  
>"You can walk on two legs too?!" Spot asked surprised.<br>"Yeah, cool huh?" She smiled as they ran.

When they got to a clearing in the woods, they stopped. It looked like a field, because the grass was very long and green, yet it was still in the middle of the woods. Spot looked around in amazement.  
>"Close your eyes!" Moon told him.<br>"What?" He asked.  
>"Close your eyes!" She said.<br>"Why?" "Because, this is my secret place! No one can know the location! Except me." Moon explained.  
>"Oh alright.." Spot said as he closed his eyes. Moon led him through the woods for a while until she finally told him he could open his eyes. When he did, he saw they were behind a waterfall. There was a TV, couch, mini fridge, and a dog bed. Along with a few lights. "Whoa..." Spot said in awe.<br>"Do you like it? I made this place all by myself! Not even Casey, my owner, knows about this. It's where I like to go when I need to be alone..." Moon explained.  
>"Yeah it's amazing... I just... Wow..." Spot said. Moon giggled.<br>"You have to promise you won't tell anyone!" She said.  
>"Don't worry Moon, you have my word." Spot promised. It was beginning to get cold, even though it was summer in Florida. And Moon shivered.<br>"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Moon asked.  
>"Uh, sure! Sounds great!" Spot smiled. Moon got two packets of hot coco mix and put two cups of water into the microwave.<br>"You have a microwave in here too?!" Spot asked amazed.  
>"Yup! I got all this stuff from Ms. K, Casey's mom!" Moon said.<br>"They thought it was a raccoon!" She laughed laughed and continued making the hot coco.

An hour later, 1:30am, they were sitting on the couch, watching TV, drinking hot coco, and laughing together.  
>"Ya know, it's so nice to meet another talking dog! Someone I can relate to!" Spot said. "Yeah I always thought I was alone." Moon sighed.<br>"You'll never be alone as long as I'm here." Spot said. Then he realized what he just said.  
>"Ya know, cause I'm a talking dog too! We can relate and stuff..." He tried to cover up what he said as he blushed deep red. Moon smiled.<br>"Thanks Spot." She said as she yawned.  
>"We should get some sleep." Spot said. "Yeah good idea. Follow me, there's a room where you can sleep for tonight." Moon said as she started walking. Spot nodded and followed her. She brought him to a big room that had a fancy dog bed. It was like the size of a humans bed only not that far off the ground. Beside the bed there was a table with a lamp on it, and there was also a fireplace.<br>"Will this be ok?" Moon asked.  
>"Of course! It's perfect!" Spot said.<br>"Ok good. Goodnight Spot." Moon said and she kissed his cheek then walked out of the room. He smiled ear-to-ear and blushed very dark red. Moon was blushing as well, but Spot didn't notice. She walked out too quickly. Now Spot knew... he was in love!

The next morning Spot and Moon both forgot about the kiss. Spot was the first one to wake up. When he woke up he walked out where the TV was. Only about 5 minutes later, Moon woke up and came out to where Spot was.  
>"Good morning!" Moon said. Spot smiled.<br>"Good morning to you too, Moon!" Spot said.  
>"Wait... Morning... Morning! MORNING! I was supposed to be back home hours ago! Aw man, Leonard!" Spot exclaimed.<br>"Uh-oh... I'm not supposed to stay out all night either! Casey will be so mad!" Moon said. "We better go!" Spot said.  
>"Yeah c'mon!" Moon said as she led him out of the cave. They both went their separate ways, worried about what their owners are gonna say.<p>

When Spot got home Leonard was sitting in his room of the camper reading. When he heard the door open and close he walked to the door of his room and saw Spot.  
>"Where the heck were you?!" Leonard asked.<br>"Out..." Spot answered.  
>"Obviously! Where?!" Leonard demanded.<br>Spot hesitated. "With Moon..." He said cautiously.  
>"Casey's dog?! Seriously?! Spot you can think whatever you want but she'll never be yours!" Leonard hissed.<br>"What makes you think that?!" Spot growled back.  
>"She lives HERE! We don't!" Leonard said angrily.<br>"Well maybe when you and Mrs. H go back home I should stay here!" Spot was enraged. "Spot this is crazy! You don't even know her!" Leonard argued. Spot just walked away and ignored him.  
>"Now where are you going?!" Leonard asked.<br>"I need alone time!" Spot growled.  
>"Uh-huh. 'Alone' time." Leonard went back to his room and slammed the door behind him. Spot sneered and continued walking.<p>

Back at Casey's house, Moon was getting a speech too. She hated Casey's speeches. They lasted too long. But this one went by pretty quickly.  
>"Oh come on Sybrant! You barely know him! What if he's a jerk?!" Casey asked.<br>"He's not! I know it! He's really kind!" Moon argued.  
>"You don't know him! Yeah he seems nice, but if you date him, within time he will leave you in the dust!" Casey raised her voice slightly. "And what about your secret? Do you really think you can keep it hidden from him that long?! You can't! And even if you do, he will be ticked when he finds out you were keeping a secret from him!"<br>"You don't know that." Moon said and with a flick of her tail, she walked away.

Moon lied down in her cave and sighed. Just then she saw Casey appear on her shoulder. Only, it wasn't Casey. She was dressed in a white dress with a halo over her head, and her blonde hair was down instead of in a ponytail.  
>"What the-..." Then another Casey appeared on her other shoulder. This one was wearing all red, with devil horns instead of a halo.<br>"I'm your GOOD conscience." Said the angel one.  
>"And I'm your AWESOME conscience!" The red one sneered.<br>"Get outta here! This is my job!" The angel yelled. The red one rolled her eyes and disappeared.  
>"What the heck is going on?!" Moon asked.<br>"I'm here to tell you, you shouldn't go out with Spot." The angel Casey said.  
>"Oh brother. I'm not listening." Moon said as she sat up and walked away from the fairy thing. But it started to sing.<br>"Hey, good girl  
>With your head in the clouds<br>I bet you I can tell you  
>What you're thinkin' about" The angel Casey began.<br>"Oh no, you're gonna sing aren't ya." Moon complained. The fairy smiled and continued.  
>"You see a good boy," The fairy Casey said as she created a thought bubble with a picture of Spot.<br>"Gonna give you the world,  
>But he's gonna leave you cryin'<br>With your heart in the dirt.  
>His lips are dripping honey<br>But he'll sting you like a bee,  
>So lock up all your love and<br>Go and throw away the key.  
>Hey good girl,<br>Get out while you can.  
>I know you think you got a good man.<br>Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
>Won't you open up your eyes?<br>It's just a matter of time 'til you find,  
>He's no good, girl,<br>No good for you.  
>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...<br>Better listen to me,  
>He's low, low, low..." Moon just growled at the fairy and ran off.<p>

The next night, Moon was out walking around the street with Spot, when the fairy thing appeared. But weirdly, Spot couldn't see her.  
>"Hey, good girl," The fairy began singing again.<br>"What do you want?!" Moon whispered angrily.  
>"You got a heart of gold.<br>You want a white wedding,  
>And a hand you can hold.<br>Just like you should, girl,  
>Like every good girl does,<br>Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love.  
>But he's really good at lying,<br>Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust.  
>'Cause when he says forever,<br>Well, it don't mean much!" Moon ignored the fairy and flicked her away.  
>But she kept coming back.<br>"Hey good girl,  
>So good for him.<br>Better back away honey,  
>You don't know where he's been!<br>Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
>Won't you open up your eyes?<br>It's just a matter of time 'til you find,  
>He's no good, girl,<br>No good for you.  
>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...<br>Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
>Yeah yeah yeah!"<br>After moon kept ignoring her, the fairy was getting mad.  
>"Oh, he's no good, girl,<br>Why can't you see?  
>He'll take your heart and break it,<br>Listen to me, yeah...  
>Why, why you gotta be so blind?<br>Won't you open up your eyes?  
>Just a matter of time 'til you find,<br>He's no good, he's no good.  
>Won't you open up your eyes?<br>Just a matter of time 'til you find,  
>He's no good, girl,<br>No good for you.  
>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes." The fairy sang. That was the last straw. Moon was ticked. She flicked the fairy away with her tail and quickly walked away - with Spot.<p>

**Thank you guys sooooo much for reading! (If you did, duh) and please PLEASE review! I really want to know what you guys think! Thanks soooo much! Byeee! **


End file.
